battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M240
You may also be interested in our Coaxial machine gun article The M240 is an American General Purpose Machine Gun (GPMG) b ased upon the Belgian-made FN MAG. It fires the 7.62x51mm NATO round and is usually found mounted on vehicles or emplacements, but can be easily fired by infantry. Battlefield 2 The M240C appears as an coaxial mount alongside the main gun on the M1A2 Abrams. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M240C appears as an coaxial mount alongside the main gun on the M1A2 Abrams. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the M240B is a purchasable Elite light machine gun for the Medic Kit. It features the largest magazine out of any infantry weapon in the game, as well as the longest range and highest accuracy, tied with both versions of the M249. However, for an Elite weapon, the M240B lacks in firepower, as its' damage is about the same as the base M60 or the Veteran's PKM. It also has a high price at 980 for unlimited use. However, due to it having a very large magazine, the weapon is very good at providing suppressive fire. The weapon also features a tan paint scheme along much of the upper and lower receivers, but unlike most Elite weapons, its appearance is more worn. M240BStats.png|The Stats and Description of the M240B in Play4Free BFP4F M240B Rest.png|The M240B as it appears in-game BFP4F M240B Sight.png|The M240B's iron sight BFP4F M240B Reload.png|Reloading the M240B BFP4F M240B Front View.png|Front view perspective BFP4F M240B Side View.png|Side view perspective M240B-reference.jpg|M240B sights M240B-Holo-reference.jpg|M240B with Holo-sights M240BPoster.png|Promotional poster from the official website BFP4F M240B Render.png|Detailed render of the M240B in Play4Free BFP4F M240 Left.png|An render of the M240 in Play4Free BFP4F M240 Center.png|An render of the M240 in Play4Free BFP4F M240 Right.png|An render of the M240 in Play4Free M240C Appears mounted along the main gun on the M1A2 Abrams Battlefield 3 Singleplayer The M240B 'is seen as PFC. Montes's primary weapon. It is at no point usable to the player except during pre-alpha ''Operation Swordbreaker, when Black his defending his squad against a PLR assault with a M240B equipped with a Holographic Sight. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the '''M240B is unlocked after reaching 90,000 Support score as the third LMG unlocked. The M240B is an LMG that suits aggresive tactics better than other weapons in its class, while still providing excellent defense. It has a similar damage profile to the the PKP Pecheneg and M60 but a higher fire rate of 750 RPM compared to the respective firerates of 600 and 580 RPM. These combined traits make it effective as an aggresive weapon weapon where other LMGs would prove too sluggish. Unfortunatley these traits also make the recoil stack quickly, and firing outside of middle range requires burst firing to be effective. This makes the bipod useful as the elimination of the recoil makes the M240 into a devasting emplacement. However, the foregrip is the superior option if you intend to be mobile. Due to the high fire rate the extended magazines are extremely useful, enabling longer sequences of sustained fire. If mobile, however, the Suppressor can also prove a worthwhile addition, as the much needed recoil reduction can be worth trading for a lower minimal damage (which still will be superior to that of any assault rifle caliber weapon). As of the latest patch, the suppressor and foregrip cancel each other out, leaving only accuracy and damage penalties. Given that the flash suppressor reduces vertical recoil, combining it with the foregrip will reduce recoil more than the suppressor would. Gallery M240.png|The M240 with an EOTech sight in the Battlefield 3 gameplay teaser trailer. BF3M240.png|The whole M240 from a first person view. battlefield-3-m240-4.jpg|The M240 in gameplay. m240dogtag.png|The M240 Proficiency Dog Tag. m240dogtagmaster.png|The M240 Master Dog Tag. M240C The M240C is mounted on the LAV-25 as passenger weapons. It can also be mounted as a Coaxial LMG for the LAV-25 and M1A2 Abrams. External links *M240 on Wikipedia de:M240 ru:M240 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:General purpose machine guns